A variety of tools have been developed for use in clearing an obstruction from a toilet, sink, and the like. For example, the most commonly used toilet plungers are relatively simple devices that are designed for non-professional plumbers. These simplistic plungers generally include a dome-like force cup with a rod attached thereto. The force cup is brought into contact with a drain outlet and pushed down by the rod to create pressure against the clog. While simple to use and relatively inexpensive, these types of toilet plungers have several drawbacks. Use of these plungers usually results in water and/or waste splashing out of the toilet to the surrounding area during use. In addition to requiring inconvenient additional clean-up, resulting contact of the toilet's contents with the user is unsanitary and may pose health risks. Furthermore, these common plungers often require a significant amount of physical effort by the user and often (either because of the user or design) are not effective.
Other devices utilize water pressure to dislodge toilet obstructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,237 discloses a toilet plunger having a conventional suction cup and handle. The handle of the device includes a connection for the supply of pressurized water deliverable to the clogged toilet outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,860 discloses a device that includes a pressurized water receiving-cup and a fitting to be secured within the outlet as water is passed therethrough. These water pressure devices are generally positioned in a sealing engagement with the outlet duct opening so as to rely on a general build up of pressure between the device and the obstruction to dislodge the obstruction. These devices also present a risk that water and other waste in the toilet bowl will splash on the user and surrounding area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,842 discloses a combination hand and air force pressure pump and plunger. This device uses a complex arrangement of valves and conduits for causing a pressure differential at the drain clog. The plunger can be reversed on the base stem of the pump and a flexible hose extends therefrom. However, when used as hand plunger, the device is subject to many of the same disadvantages noted above, e.g., toilet contents such as water/waste contacting the user and using the force pressure mode requires a hook-up to an external pressurized air source. Furthermore, the device includes a piston having a felt or leather piston member making it unsuitable for contacting liquid to which it may be exposed. For example, felt or leather pistons do not easily dry-out, easily degrade upon water contact and may provide an environment for microbial growth.
Toilet plungers, toilet brushes, and similar cleaning devices are commonly known since little substantive change has taken place in this industry since the fist crude plungers and brushes arrived on the market. Furthermore, conventional products do not provide high-end toilet brushes and plungers that bring design, value and most importantly, sanitization to the bathroom. Pathogens (including bacteria and viruses) found in the bathroom (or other areas where plungers/brushes are used) cause serious health problems, and in extreme cases, can even cause death. Conventional methods for keeping these areas sanitized were limited to cleansing chemicals. Such chemicals pose a risk to occupants and also, ultimately, to the environment.
These conventional cleaning devices do not address health concerns, as they have no convenient sterilization capability. Often, storage of these products occurs in a damp, dark environment such as a container or the corner of the room. If contaminated, the brush, plunger, or other cleaning device becomes a breeding ground for viruses and bacteria and many other pathogens. Toddlers, children, pets, as well as adults, who come in contact with these plungers are exposed to the pathogens and risk becoming sick or carriers of the pathogens. The problem is exacerbated in public-use areas such as hospitals, restaurants, dormitories, hotels, and even nursing homes.
The introduction of products with disposable cleaning ends (such as disposable toilet brushes) is one attempt to address this sterilization and cleanliness issue. For example, SC Johnson's Scrubbing Bubbles Fresh Brush, Clorox's Toilet Wand and Scotch Brite's Disposable Scrubbers are products aimed at reducing contamination. However, aside from the increased cost burden, these products still require a non-disposable component (such as a shaft, handle, arm, body, etc.), that may serve as a breeding ground for such pathogens.
UV light sterilization is a safe and proven technology that is widely used in hospitals, air and water purification, food processing and packaging, medical packaging. UV light sterilization is also found in toothbrush holders and surface cleaning sterilizers.
Ultraviolet (UV) light is part of the light spectrum between 100 and 400 nanometers (nm), just below the violet end of the visible spectrum. UV technology is a non-chemical approach to disinfection. In this method of disinfection, no chemicals are added, which makes this process simple, inexpensive and low maintenance.
UV sterilizers use germicidal lamps designed and calculated to produce a certain dosage of ultraviolet light. The principle of design is based on a product of time and intensity. Both parameters require specified levels for successful disinfection.
Accordingly, there remains to be a need for improved plumbing related products.